Brigadeiro
by lorenalims
Summary: Um dia normal na vida de Alex e Addison, a não ser por um tal doce brasileiro. Essa fic é pré "A Cerimônia".


**Alex chegou em casa cansado, largou sua mochila do chão, logo atrás da porta. Tirou seus sapatos e caminhou até a cozinha, sentindo o cheiro doce, que de lá vinha.**

_"O que diabos é isso?"_ Alex entrou rindo na cozinha de seu apartamento e observou Addison em frente ao fogão.

_"Oh, não ria. Isso é culpa da sua filha. Meryl quer o doce que a mãe dela comeu pela primeira vez alguns anos atrás quando ela foi ao Brasil."_ Addison fez uma careta para o namorado e ele apenas sorriu novamente, a abraçou pelas costas, beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios, para depois descansar suas mãos sobre a proeminente barriga da ruiva _"Eles o chamam de brigadeiro, mas eu aqui eles colocaram o nome de Chocolate Truff"_

_"Eu não sabia que podia cozinhar"_ Ele ainda estava abraçado a mulher, enquanto acariciava a barriga de cinco meses de gravidez_ "E eu também achei que Naomi tinha pedido para diminuir a quantidade de doces"_

_"Um, eu posso cozinhar, mas é basicamente só isso. Foi questão de sobrevivência, eu não poderia mais viver sem esse doce e uma amiga me ensinou quando eu passei seis meses dando aula em um Hospital Universitário no Rio de Janeiro. E dois, eu não tinha comido doces desde ontem, então eu acho que eu mereço. Mas também acho que é sua filha está mais entusiasmada com isso"_ Ela disse sentindo o bebê se mexer.

**...oOo...**

**Depois de deixarem o doce esfriar, Addison e Alex levaram a panela para comer na sala enquanto assistiam "Uma Linda Mulher".**

_"Você realmente me colocou no cabresto. Consegue me fazer sentar e assistir mais de uma hora de comédias românticas. Você não é legal."_

_"Yeahh, eu sei. Mas eu sei que no fundo você ama ver esses filmes"_

_"Eu amo ver as pernas da ruiva que está atuando. She's really hot. Imagine você e ela, comigo na mesma..."_

_"Não termine essa frase, ou você é um homem morto. Nada de Julia Roberts na cama conosco, somente eu e você. Você não acha que um par de pernas de uma ruiva é suficiente?"_ Ela o olhou séria, mas depois relaxou quando o mesmo bicou seus lábios_ "A gravidez me deixou mole. Eu nunca cederia uma vitória assim tão fácil"_

_"Você sempre perdeu quando eu resolvi te beijar. Um beijo nos levou a Meryl"_ Ele pegou a colher que tinha e tentou colocar na panela, mas Addison o impediu.

_"Hey, eu fiz o doce. Ele é meu e eu o como primeiro, e não tente bancar o esperto de novo"_ Addison roubou a colher de Alex.

_"Você é má em todos os sentidos"_

_"Eu disse que eu não poderia viver sem isso, mas você tem que lembrar que foi sua filha que pediu"_ Ela sorriu e colocou a colher vazia na panela, para depois voltar com ela cheia para sua boca. _"Oh deus, eu amo isso."_

_"Você parece que está tendo um orgasmo"_

_"É como se fosse isso. Você sabe há quantos meses eu não tenho tempo para fazer isso"_

_"Eu fiz você fazer isso ontem a noite"_ Ele riu e recebeu um tapa da namora.

_"Você sabe de uma coisa, tá na hora de você parar de ter essas conversas sujas perto do bebê"_

_"Sorry. Mas deve ser verdade, já que eu nunca tinha visto você fazer isso desde que eu me mudei para cá"_

_"Eu costumava fazer isso junto com Naomi, mas ela se mudou para LA. Por mais que eu ame o doce, era uma tradição cozinhar junto com ela."_

_"Deixa eu adivinhar. Você fazia a sobremesa e Naomi cuidava de todo o resto?"_ Ele riu e roubou a colher da ruiva de volta.

_"Isso não é engraçado"_

_"Oh Gosh"_ Alex saboreou o doce.

_"Eu te falei"_ Addison foi até a cozinha

_"O que diabos tem nesse doce?"_ Ele gritou para ela.

_"Segredo de estado, ou você pode olhar no google"_ Ela voltou com outra colher na mão.

_"Você não precisa aprender a cozinhar mais nada além disso, agora eu entendo o motivo para Nai não reclamar por fazer toda a comida"_

**Addison riu depois de colocar um pouco de doce na boca. Alex prestou atenção em cada movimento da médica.**

_"O que foi?"_ Ela ainda sorria.

_"Você é linda, sabia?"_

_"Pare de falar coisas assim. Eu estou inchada, basicamente gorda, e meu nariz tem o dobro do tamanho."_

_"Seu nariz está do mesmo tamanho. Você não está gorda, está grávida e linda. Mas eu não posso falar a mesma coisa dos seus..."_ Alex observou os seios da médica.

_"Nada de conversas sujas"_

_"Ok"_ Ele levou o rosto ao encontro do de Addison e eles partilharam um beijo calmo _"Obrigado por me contar sobre Meryl"_ Ele abaixou para beijar a filha na barriga da neonatal. Addison levantou o rosto do rapaz ao seu nível, depois de ter deixado a panela de brigadeiro de lado.

_"Obrigado por me ajudar a fazer ela"_ Eles tiveram seu lábios juntos de novo.

**THE END**

**...oOo...**


End file.
